


I Feel So Trapped

by a_space_pony



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, takes place during Jailbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_space_pony/pseuds/a_space_pony
Summary: A voice sings and two gems talk.





	

Pearl and Amethyst listen to the sound of a voice singing. It sings, stops, then continues. Even it isn’t a constant in this god-forsaken ship, but it does keep the two gems temporarily sane.

"So..." Amethyst starts quietly. She can hear Pearl shifting in the other cell, and it causes thick silence to settle for a moment. "We're... stuck, huh?" The word is so unfitting to the situation, but Amethyst is under pressure and she wants to scream for help, but she can't. Or else Jasper might come. There's more shuffling from Pearl, and no response. The sound of Amethyst's breathing seems too loud, and Pearl seems too quiet. Amethyst supposes that anyone who's trapped in a cell in space with no way out would be quiet, though.

"Rose..." Pearl's voice whispers. Amethyst perks up at the mere noise, but quickly realizes that the gem isn't even talking to her. "I'm sorry." Gentle sobs.

"H-hey! It's not so bad," Amethyst says, gesturing frantically at the empty space. It doesn't help get her point across. “This can’t be worse than eating food, right?” Amethyst cringes, the silence weighing down on her and making her feel as if her gem is being cracked. Maybe it is being cracked. She glances at it just to make sure.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl repeats. But it sounds different. Like it’s being directed to someone that’s  _ not  _ gone. Not yet, anyway. “I’m sorry, Amethyst.”

“We’ll get through it! We always do.” Amethyst can sense that her optimism isn’t going to last long. She’s already running out of encouraging things to say. A thought passes through her mind: why is she the one being encouraging? Is it because she’s the only one who seems capable at the moment? Is it because it’s the only thing keeping her from giving up? Maybe it’s both. Maybe it's because she needs it.

Maybe it’s not any of those reasons.

The singing voice starts up again, and Amethyst relishes in the only sound as it echoes through every long corridor and off every sleek wall. She almost starts to hum along. But then Pearl speaks up.

“What about Steven?” she asks, raising her pitch after every syllable. Amethyst’s heart skips a beat, and she momentarily wonders why these bodies have functioning organs anyway.

“Steven is fine,” Amethyst replies reassuringly. Yet, doubt starts to creep under her skin, and Pearl voices the question that haunts both of them,

“But can he be poofed? Is his organic body capable of poofing? What if Jasper hits him too hard?”

“She won’t. She knows that he’s human, and she doesn’t know a lot about humans, so she won’t try to poof him.” A moment of uncertainty. “Plus, she wouldn’t want to waste effort on poofing him,” Amethyst adds on.

“Is Garnet unfused? What happened to her?” Pearl goes on. Amethyst almost can’t keep up. She feels like her answers aren’t helping at all, and it’s frustrating. When she stops, though, Pearl does too. They hadn’t gotten anywhere with the talking, she realizes.

Amethyst curls up against the wall, crossing her arms in an attempt to make the cell seem bigger than it is. She stays like that for who knows how long, her mind as blank as it could ever be. There are footsteps, and for a moment, Amethyst tenses, expecting Jasper and Peridot to come around the corner and blast them to pieces. But…

“Pearl! Amethyst!”

It’s Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea stirring for a while and i thought "hey did pearl and amethyst talk at all while they were sitting back-to-back on the ship, completely devoid of hope?" and i came to the conclusion that yes, they probably did talk. at least a little.


End file.
